Les Noëls de Tsubasa
by Mawazo
Summary: Pour Tsubasa, Noël avait toujours été un jour comme les autres. Mais cette vision pourrait très bien changer avec l'arrivée de Yu Tendo. Joyeux Noël à tous !


**Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur en cette période de fête !**

 **Petit OS de Noël un peu guimauve mais c'est d'ambiance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les Noëls de Tsubasa.**

Tsubasa n'avait jamais été un grand adepte de Noël. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi cet évènement provoquait chaque année un tel engouement. Pourtant ça semblait être une période attendue par tellement de monde. Les décorations et musiques de Noël apparaissaient presque dés le lendemain de la Saint Nicolas et parfois même juste après Halloween, c'est à dire presque deux mois avant la date officielle.

Une année, il avait voulu jouer le jeu. Il avait acheté un petit sapin qu'il avait pris soin de décorer. Il avait été plutôt fier du résultat. Le sapin arborait de belles couleurs rouge et or et scintillait de mille feux grâce à une guirlande électrique qu'il avait acheté le matin même. Cependant, le sapin n'avait survécu que deux petites heures avant que son Aigle se fasse une joie de le détruire... Alors Tsubasa avait laissé tomber. Noël n'était de toute façon pas fait pour lui.

Les Noëls suivants, il les avait passés en mission pour l'AMBB. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de travail pendant cette période vu que la majorité des employés étaient en congés pour passer les fêtes avec leurs familles. Tsubasa n'avait pas de famille, il avait alors accepté de travailler les jours de Noël, ne faisant bientôt même plus attention à cette fête. Noël ne fut bientôt pour lui qu'un jour de travail comme les autres.

Sa vision changea totalement après l'Ultime Bataille.

Après le démantèlement de la Nébuleuse noire, le jeune Yu n'avait nul part où aller et Tsubasa l'avait alors accueillit chez lui. Il ne réalisait pas encore à ce moment à quel point ce geste allait changer sa vie. Il avait pu dire adieu au calme dans son appartement. Yu était une boule d'énergie. Il voulait tout le temps combattre ou aller chercher des glaces. En un mois de vie commune, Tsubasa avait acheté plus de crèmes glacées que durant sa vie entière.

Mais même si le bladeur d'Eagle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à voix haute, la bonne humeur constante du jeune garçon lui faisait du bien. Il avait remarqué qu'il supportait moins la solitude alors que, en temps qu'agent de l'AMBB, elle avait pourtant été son amie durant des années. Peut-être ce changement était du à son combat contre Ryuga lors de l'Ultime bataille dont des flashs de souvenirs revenaient le hanter quotidiennement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été chamboulé par ces événements, il savait que des cauchemars réveillaient Yu chaque nuit et seul Tsubasa parvenait à le calmer. Cette collocation était donc bénéfique pour les deux.

Cependant un élément posait problème.

Noël.

Car une chose était certaine : Yu adorait Noël !

Leur première conversation à ce sujet avait eu lieu quelques jours avant le fameux 25 décembre. Le jeune garçon avait demandé ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Noël et il avait été très déçu d'apprendre que Tsubasa irait travailler ce jour là.

« - Mais c'est Noël ! » s'était exclamé Yu, presque choqué. « Ça devait être illégal de travailler le jour de Noël ! »

« Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner parce que c'est Noël. Il faut bien que certaines personnes travaillent. »

Yu avait un peu boudé après ça même s'il semblait accepter le choix de Tsubasa. Comme compromis, ils avaient décoré un sapin dans le salon. Yu avait voulu mettre des boules vertes et mauves pour rappeler les couleurs de Libra et Eagle. Tsubasa avait été un peu septique au début, il trouvait que ces deux couleurs ne s'assemblaient pas du tout mais le résultat final était en fin de comple plutôt joli. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas l'erreur de laisser son Aigle s'en approcher, garantissant ainsi une plus longue survie au sapin.

.

Les jours s'étaient ensuite écoulés sans plus d'incidents. Comme convenu, Tsubasa se leva tôt le 25 décembre pour aller travailler. Les bureaux de l'AMBB était presque désert. La plupart des employés avait pris congé pour passer les fêtes en famille.

Tsubasa ne perdit pas de temps et s'attaqua à ces dossiers. La paperasse était loin d'être ce qu'il préférait dans son travail, les missions sur le terrain était bien plus palpitantes, mais ça faisait partie du métier et après le démantèlement de la Nébuleuse noire la pile de paperasses remplissait tout son bureau.

La journée passa assez vite et Tsubasa rentra en début de soirée. Sur le chemin du retour il était passé chercher un film de Noël pour Yu. Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir de le regarder ensemble. Tsubasa s'était promis de faire un effort pour ne pas s'endormir en plein milieu du film.

Il inséra sa clé de la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée et entra dans son appartement. La première chose qu'il remarqua était le silence anormal qui y régnait. Pas de bruits de télévision ni de musique et la lumière était éteinte. Tsubasa fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à appeler son jeune colocataire quand les lampes s'allumèrent brusquement éblouissant le bladeur d'Eagle.

« - JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Tsubasa resta un instant sans voix. Ils étaient tous là. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru, Hyoma, Yu évidemment et même - ce qui était bien plus surprenant - Kyoya.

« - Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'étonna Tsubasa.

« - Ça ne se voit pas ? » se moqua gentiment Gingka. « On vient fêter Noël ! »

Le regard doré de Tsubasa croisa les grands yeux émeraude de Yu qui pétillaient de malice confirmant le soupçon de l'agent de l'AMBB. C'était bien lui l'investigateur de cette surprise. Apparemment il n'avait pas accepté le choix de Tsubasa de ne pas fêter Noël.

Le jeune homme retint un soupir. Lui qui avait espéré une soirée tranquille à la maison après une longue journée de travail, c'était raté.

Yu remarqua l'air un peu agacé de son ami et son grand sourire se fana légèrement mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il s'était promis de faire aimer Noël à Tsubasa avant la fin de la soirée et il n'allait pas échouer dans sa mission.

Benkei avait cuisiné de bon petits plats et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table de la salle à manger pour dévorer le repas de Noël. C'était Gingka et Yu qui alimentaient le plus la conversation.

« - Tiens c'est la première fois qu'on est tous réuni depuis l'Ultime bataille ! » remarqua soudainement Kenta.

Tsubasa remarqua clairement Hikaru se crisper à sa droite. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil mais Hikaru évitait son regard. La bleue était celle qui avait été la plus marquée par les événements.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ryuga à votre avis ? » demanda Benkei.

La crispation d'Hikaru se transforma en léger tremblement.

« - Il est sûrement en train de réparer Lightning L-Drago. » répondît calmement Hyoma.

« - Vous pensez qu'on entendra encore parler de lui ? » questionna Kenta.

« - J'espère que non... » murmura Hikaru mais seul Tsubasa l'entendit.

« - Il y a bien intérêt ! » grogna Kyoya, contredisant inconsciemment la bleue. « Et la prochaine fois je lui mettrait une raclée ! »

« - Bien parlé, Kyoya mon pote ! » s'exclama Benkei.

« - Et puis je m'occuperai de ton cas, Hagane ! » ajouta Kyoya en plongeant son regard enflammé dans celui de Gingka.

Le rouquin se leva d'un bon, tour excité par cette promesse de combat.

« - C'est quand tu veux ! »

Hikaru se détendit aussitôt, ravie du changement de sujet de conversation.

« - Il me semble que moi aussi j'ai droit à une revanche. » intervint Hyoma avec son habituel sourire.

« - Je vous affronterai tous ! J'ai tellement hâte ! » s'exclama Gingka.

Un sourire apparut sur tous les visages. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre après les événements de l'Ultime bataille, Tsubasa devait bien l'admettre.

C'était presque difficile à croire qu'il peine deux mois, trois d'entre eux étaient encore hospitalisés suite à un combat face à l'Empereur Dragon. Ça paraissait loin à présent.

Le regard de Tsubasa passa sur ses amis. Madoka avait mis de la musique de Noël et Gingka fredonnait. Benkei avait disparu dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert. Kenta discutait gaiement avec Hikaru tandis que Hyoma et Yu débatait sur le meilleur endroit pour s'entrainer entre la forêt ou le désert. Même Kyoya avait l'air plus détendu que d'habitude. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. Serait-ce ça l'esprit de Noël ?

« - Petit papa Noël,

Quand tu descendras du ciel,

Avec des jouets par milliers,

N'oublie pas mon petit soulier. » chanta Gingka bien plus fort qu'auparavant.

Il se figea brusquement en sentant tous les regards sur lui. Un fou rire général remplit la pièce.

« - Quoi ? J'adore cette chanson ! » se défendit Gingka avec une moue boudeuse.

« - C'est une comptine pour enfant » rétorqua Kyoya. « Même Kenta n'a plus l'âge de chanter cette chanson. »

Yu pouffa en voyant l'air indigné de Kenta.

« - Il n'y a pas d'âge pour écouter des chansons de Noël ! » répliqua le propriétaire de Pegasus.

« - Oui quand on a cinq ans d'âge mental... »

La lèvre de Kyoya était retroussée dans un sourire moqueur dévoilant ses canines pointues.

« - Moi aussi j'adore les chansons de Noël ! » intervint Madoka pour soutenir son ami.

Les yeux bleus du bladeur de Leone se posa sur la brunette.

« - C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Kyoya émit un léger rire en voyant l'éclat meurtrier briller dans le regard de la mécanicienne. Il était probablement le seul à ne pas craindre les puissantes colères de la brune. Cependant il était évident que le fougueux bladeur aux cheveux verts la taquinait. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à rétorquer, Madoka lui tira puérilement la langue.

Benkei revint finalement avec une énorme bûche de Noël glacée. Les yeux verts de Yu s'agrandirent d'envie. Elle avait l'air délicieuse.

Il servit une part à tout le monde.

« - C'est vraiment très bon Benkei ! C'est toi qui l'a préparée ? » demanda Tsubasa.

Benkei hocha la tête avec un sourire fier.

« - C'est délicieux ! » confirma Hyoma en se servant un nouveau morceau.

La bûche fut dévorée en quelques secondes à peine. Le reste de la soirée passa à toute vitesse. Ils jouèrent à des jeux de société, discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent beaucoup.

Gingka et Hyoma furent les premiers à partir. Gingka voulait aussi fêter Noël avec son père qu'il venait juste de retrouver et son ami d'enfance l'accompagnait. Hikaru fut la deuxième. Tout comme Tsubasa, elle travaillait le lendemain. Elle venait de trouver du travail en temps qu'assistante de Ryo et elle voulait faire bonne impression.

Kyoya et Benkei partirent un peu plus tard.

Il ne resta que Kenta. Apparemment il s'était arrangé avec Yu pour rester dormir.

« - Merci de nous avoir invité, Tsubasa ! » s'exclama Kenta. « Je me suis vraiment bien amusé ! »

Tsubasa jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Yu qui lui répondît avec un sourire espiègle.

« - Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose mais de rien. »

« - Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama le vert en allant dormir.

Il ne restait à présent que Tsubasa et Yu dans le salon. L'adolescent remarqua avec étonnement que le jeune blond évitait son regard.

« - Yu ? »

Le garçon releva ses yeux grands verts vers Tsubasa.

« - Tu n'es pas trop fâché ? » demanda Yu d'une petite voix.

« - Fâché ? »

« - Je sais que tu ne voulais fêter Noël et je ne t'ai pas écouté. »

Yu baissa la tête. Il semblait vraiment désolé d'avoir désobéit.

Tsubasa eut un sourire attendri. Il s'accroupit pour faire face au jeune garçon.

« - Non je ne suis pas fâché. J'ai même passé une très bonne soirée. » le rassura Tsubasa.

« - Vraiment ? » s'exclama Yu, les yeux brillants.

« - Oui, c'est mon meilleur Noël jusqu'à présent ! »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Yu et il se jeta dans les bras de Tsubasa qui lui rendit son étreinte. Le garçon se recula.

« - J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Tsubasa écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Yu fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une sorte de petite figurine et le lui tendit.

« - Ce n'est pas grand chose. » ajouta aussitôt le jeune blond.

Mais Tsubasa n'était pas de son avis. Il tenait entre les mains une statuette en bois, visiblement réalisée par Yu, qui représentait un aigle les ailes déployées. Ses plumes étaient colorées par différents tons de mauve. Il ressemblait fort au spectre de sa toupie à la différence que ses yeux qui étaient verts comme Flame Libra, la toupie de Yu.

« - Merci beaucoup, Yu ! » dit Tsubasa, touché par le geste.

« - C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir accueilli chez toi. »

Yu fit à nouveau un grand sourire un Tsubasa avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller dormir. Avant d'atteindre sa porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le bladeur d'Eagle.

« - Joyeux Noël, Tsubasa ! »

« - Joyeux Noël, Yu ! » répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Il regarda à nouveau l'aigle de bois. Oh oui c'était vraiment un joyeux Noël. Le meilleur de tous. Car cette année, il avait une famille pour le fêter avec lui.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël !**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !**

 **Mawazo**


End file.
